


Lilia

by orphan_account



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale skin, eyes the color of water, and hair as golden as the sun’s dying rays. that is what took his mates’ attention from him and brought about a ruin of a clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

“Kuina!” Subaru called after the purple haired vampire. He flinched when cold silver and gold eyes glared at him before they flashed back to a soft chocolate brown. Subaru carefully treaded up to the other but stayed a few feet away just in case the other lashed out, which he just knew he would as he has done for the last little while. “Kuina, is something wrong?” He asked whilst tilting his head slightly, like a curious little puppy.

Kuina bit his lip nervously before glancing away from Subaru, “It’s nothing...” He muttered, not wanting to upset his mate anymore than he already had. 

Subaru smiled obliviously and believed what Kuina said without hesitation. “Then would you join us for dinner, Lilia wanted all of us there?” His smile grew wider when he mentioned the wench’s name. 

Kuina growled lowly. She wanted “everyone” there. Very funny. she hated Kuina just as much as he hated her and since when could mortals boss around immortal beings that fed on them? 

“I’m not going.” He stated firmly and stormed off down the dark candle lit corridor, unlike what most would expect of a vampire’s home it wasn’t smothered in gothic decor or have cobwebs on every available surface. Subaru stared dumbly at his retreating back and flinched when the slam of his door echoed throughout the mansion, indicating Kuina didn’t want to be bothered. 

“Baru-chan, what’s with all the racket?” A silky sweet voice, thick with emotion like honey poured onto a particularly thin piece of toast, asked as pale slender arms wrapped around his waist.

Subaru sighed and leaned into the warm embrace. “It seems Kuina won’t be joining us for dinner… again.” 

Lilia pouted at that. “Why is he so rude? How have you and the other three put up with it?” Subaru flinched as her voice took on a hateful tone. He couldn’t explain to her they were vampires that were kind of mated, now could he? Even though Kuina was the last to join he still felt like he had been there all along. They learned over the few centuries, since he came, how to deal with his sudden outbursts. Kuina was a kind person, he just didn’t know how to express it to others that weren’t his mates. 

“You just misunderstand him. I did at first too but you will learn, it’s not his fault for how he acts. Just give him time, Lilia.”

Lilia sighed and took ahold of Subaru’s hand. “If you say so…” She playfully tugged him into the direction of the dining room, “Let us go join the others, we can’t keep them waiting.”

*

Humans. Mortals. They were the one thing he despised the most. Mortals believe that they are the perfect superior race and if another race grew too strong they destroy it to secure their own so-called power. Kuina hated the fact that he was once like them. Attending witch burnings and the killing of vampires, always watching as the creatures that they feared suffer, die and put on the brink of extinction. 

The dark haired vampire growled and slammed his bedroom door closed, he smirked in satisfaction as the room rattled and shook slightly from the force. He hoped the others got the hint and stayed with their precious little Lilia instead of checking up on him.

A feral growl echoed deep in his throat as he thought of that annoying human girl. She was practically drawing one of his mates away from him. She should've seen it by now that Subaru was his, not hers, and that he would never be hers. He should have told Kazuki to leave her the night they found her unconscious by the river because now it seemed like she was a permanent resident since she forgot everything but her name.  

She luckily believed that they were humans who just took care of criminals’ deaths. Little did she know that those criminals were brought to them by the village so that they wouldn’t go after and harm the innocent townspeople, that’s how they managed to feed, by drinking the blood of those found guilty of a crime. It was a completely different lifestyle in comparison to the one from Kuina’s old clan. 

Now Subaru’s sudden fascination with Lilia had Kuina feeling uneasy. What if he messed up and turned her into one of them or if he tried to mate with her? Kuina would not allow that. Never. He would kill her before anything like that ever happened. 

He moved towards his giant king sized bed only to stop when he caught sight of his human-like reflection in the body length mirror. Black hair with light chocolate brown eyes that were too human for his liking, and the normal human clothes slowed his body down so much that it made him feel heavy and caused him to have a hard time moving gracefully. 

Ever since she came here he and Kazuki had to hide their true eye color and it irritated him to no end. He could not see his mate’s lovely ruby red eyes nor could any of them see his mixed matched ones. After letting out a resigned and tired sigh, he let the human guise slip off him. Kuina smiled in satisfaction when purple and white hair fell over his shoulder he glanced in the mirror, smiling all the more when gold and silver eyes replaced the previously plain brown ones. 

He practically glided over to his walk in closet and he quickly changed into his normal attire of a thin black leather jacket and soft, velvety green-black pants that had ruffles attached to the legs. The heavy pads over the shoulders made his slender shoulders seem wider, and more masculine, and the pants hid his frail-looking legs easily and they made him look feminine and delicate like an intimidating little doll. Whoever ran into him tonight would be in for a surprise. 

Tonight he felt like killing, ripping apart soft flesh with his fangs and claws. The animal wanted out and he was going to allow it to be free. He was bloodthirsty and nothing could stop him until that need was satisfied, he had no intention of hiding his true nature anymore tonight.


	2. Satisfaction

Kuina smiled in satisfaction as he slowly removed his gloved hand from the woman’s chest cavity. Her sticky crimson blood ran like dark rivers down the shiny leather, its flowery aroma had him drooling. Gently, he licked the crimson liquid off his hand before he looked down at the now lifeless corpse. It was once a female...  hardly recognizable due to her face being bashed into a bloody pulp. Though he could still see her golden blonde hair that fell perfectly to her waist after being ripped from the braid it was once in. He smiled when he looked at the gaping hole where her heart once set it spewed blood as if there was still a heart there pumping it.

Though he wasn’t satisfied, no, he was far from satisfied. For this was not the source of his anger, but an innocent village woman; who had simply lost her way in the woods. Though her pleads and begs for mercy as he smashed her teeth in, filled him with intense satisfaction.

Oh how he wished it was Lilia that he had caused the agony to instead of this… this street rat that might have had a family and children.

Letting out a tch Kuina turned away from the body.

The Ghouls would fest on her, or at least he hoped they would, not many were bold enough to try and feast on a vampire’s kill. The sound of leaves rustling had Kuina spinning around and glancing into the darkness searching for his invisible watcher. Bright ruby red eyes glowed in the dim moonlight. Kazuki. Kuina let out a silent sigh and turned back around, he didn’t want Kazuki to see the blood that splattered his face nor the crazed look that danced in his eyes.

“Kuina…” the way he said Kuina’s name made all anger bubble away. Kazuki seemed disappointed with him, and he almost sounded hurt. Risking a peek, Kuina’s heart shattered at the remorseful expression that marred Kazuki’s perfect face. “I could hear her screams all the way at the mansion.”

Kuina’s heartbeat picked up at that. If Kazuki heard it then Subaru might of and he would be in trouble for sure; one of Subaru’s rules was never hurt the innocent, and Kuina just broke it. Fear gripped at him as he began to panic.

“She could have been a criminal.” Kuina quickly stated, hating the fact that he let his primal instincts get the best of him.

Kazuki sighed. “But she was not.” He scolded and crossed his arms. Kuina looked away, ashamed, and he flinched when his mate laid his hand on his shoulder. “You better be glad the others are asleep, Subaru would be very disappointed that you killed and wasted.”

“Are you going to tell?” Kuina asked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The wind was knocked out of him as Kazuki roughly pushed him up against a tree.

“I won’t but, I think you need a rest… I’ll get Subaru to take Lilia to the village tomorrow so she is away from you,” Kuina looked up shocked at that. How did Kazuki know about his hatred for the human wench?

“How did yo-”

“Please, who would not notice those glares you give her, or the fact you avoid us whenever she with us.” Kazuki interrupted with a smirk. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Kuina’s waist and pulled the smaller vampire up against him. Putting his chin on top of Kuina’s fluffy purple hair, Kazuki continued. “Now, when she is gone… I’ll help you relax.” He finished the last part in a seductive whisper that had Kuina shivering in anticipation.

“That would be nice.” Kuina murmured before leaning up and lightly brushing his lips against the blonde’s.

“We better get going.” Kazuki whispered and pressed a light kiss to Kuina’s temple. Kazuki pulled away from Kuina, causing the shorter man to whine in disappointment when his warmth left him.

*

The mansion was dark by the time Kazuki and Kuina got back. Silently they moved through the shadows and headed up the spiraling staircase. They made sure to avoid any steps that would squeak as they ventured up the carpeted staircase, Kazuki entwined his fingers with Kuina’s and squeezed gently, earning a soft smile in return. At the top of the steps they noticed candlelight flickering off the walls stopping short from the first door which was Subaru’s they held their breaths praying none of their mates were up.

Pale blonde hair and moon white skin had Kazuki instantly restraining his mate, letting his human guise take over he beckoned for Kuina to do the same. Only when black hair replaced purple did he loosen grip slightly.

Lilia stopped a little ways away from them her blue eyes widening when the candle light revealed them.

“Kazuki-san, Kuina-san, why are you two up so late?” She asked, her voice taking on a shaky tone.

 “We were just out for a wa-” Kazuki started but was cut off by Kuina who hissed at her.

 “You should not be questioning us in our home.” he hissed before shoving past her. Kazuki sighed and smiled apologetically at her. Kuina could have done worst and destroyed her like he did earlier. 

“It’s been a long night how about you hurry along back to your bed,” Kazuki suggested with a smile again and started to walk past her only Lilia’s broken voice stopped him.

“Why does he hate me so much?” She sobbed Kazuki looked back at her his facial expression softening.

“Kuina doesn’t hate you… though he comes off that way a lot of times.”

“Subaru said the same thing earlier, but I don’t see any change in him.” Lilia sobbed and threw her arms around Kazuki’s neck, startling him as her body weight slammed into him. He stumbled backwards and he fell to the floor with her on top of him. Her face was buried in his neck and he could feel her hot tears plop onto his skin.

 An amused snort sounded from down the hallway causing him to look up. It seemed Kuina had come back after he stormed off. Probably because of the noise they created. Though Kazuki could only see his silhouette he knew his mate not happy in the least.

 “I thought I would see what was taking you so long, but it seems you are busy with other things.” He hissed, Kazuki sighed and tried to pull himself from the girl’s embrace but by the time he manage to break free, Kuina had already disappeared around the corner. Looking back at Lilia, who was sobbing even more on the ground, Kazuki sighed. He had managed to piss his lover off even more.

Once he knelt down next to the sobbing girl, Kazuki helped her stand up, supporting most of her weight as she leaned against him, she seemed to have lost all ability to stand.

“Lilia, I think it would be best to try and get some rest. Your mind is already fragile enough as it is… and you don’t need to worry over Kuina and his attitude.” Lilia could only nod and let Kazuki lead her to her room.

 *

  After bidding Lilia good night he made his way to Kuina’s room, it was dark when he slowly inched the door open and, peeking in, he could barely make out Kuina’s form under the blankets, it was obvious his back was to the door. After letting out a tired yawn, he entered the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

   “Did you like the way she clung to you?” Kuina’s soft voice fluttered through the room, Kazuki could have sworn he heard a tinge of hurt in the other’s voice and suddenly feeling guilty, he made his way towards Kuina.

   “I rather have you clinging to me, than anyone else,” Kazuki cooed, earning a snort from the purplette. The bed rustled as Kuina rolled over, his gold and silver eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Join me.” He ordered, holding out his arms so Kazuki could move into his embrace. He was rewarded with slender arms wrapping around his waist, before he was gently tugged towards his taller lover’s body, beckoning him to join their owner. Letting out another yawn, he gave into those demands and collapsed onto the bed. Kuina’s fluffy hair tickled his cheeks as the other cuddled up against him, sighing in content. In a matter of seconds Kuina drifted off, and his steady breathing soon lulled Kazuki into the same blissful state. 


	3. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to like update this... I forgot the whole plot and idea I was doing so if this like varies from what I originally I apologies. I should be able to update regularly now, Though I was pretty stupid and like posted a few other stories; Sniper's Plight, and Wathers. So I might have to work out a schedule for when I'll be able to update. Thanks for putting up with my idiocy.. and forgetfulness. I vow to finish this story even if a Zombie Squirrel Apocalypses happens!!!! (•̀o•́)ง  
> This is sort of a filler till I exactly remember where the fudge nutters I was going with it!

Kuina woke to arms wrapped loosely around his waist and soft breathing on the back of his neck, vaguely he remembered the events from the night before but he could remember, with the most clarity, the screams of the woman he butched. Instantly, bile rose up the back of his throat as the events from the night before came back to him in full intensity, and sitting up weakly, he forced it back down as he tried to slip from Kazuki's warm grasp.

His lover let out a tired whine that made Kuina feel even more guilty, once he made sure that he wouldn't be sick Kuina snuggled back up against Kazuki and tried to sleep a little bit more.

The feeling of someone gently carding their finger through his hair is what woke Kuina up for a second time, he let out a sleepy yawn as he tried to snuggle close to warmth that was Kazuki. His sleep fogged mind vaguely registered that someone laughing softly at his actions and slowly gold and silver eyes fluttered open, Kuina registered the fingers still carded through his hair.

"Kuina?" Kazuki's voice sounded from somewhere above him. Looking up Kuina smiled at his lover before wrapping one of his slender arms around the other's waist and snuggling even closer. Kazuki poked his side gently causing Kuina to gasp and squirm away. "We need to get up, Koudai said breakfast is ready."

Whining Kuina pulled the blanket over his head. He really just wanted to lay about like the lazy fat cat that roamed their mansion.

"Now Kuina. Or I'll send Subaru to up here to pounce on you. And I know how much you hate to be jumped on." Kazuki chided as he slipped out of the warm blankets.

Letting out a growl Kuina muttered, "Fine..." and follow Kazuki in their process to get dressed and look human. Quick light kisses were exchanged between the two as they helped each other dress in the plain noble human clothes.

"Now first comes to first... Food." Kazuki chirped while flinging the door open and practically skipping down the hall.

Kuina groaned and sulked after the already too chipper male. Voice sounded from the dining hall as he emerged blinking at the sudden sunlight that cascaded through the tall pane glass windows. Which were usually covered in thick crimson velvety curtains. What the heck?

"Why so bright?" He asked sleep still clouding his voice.

Lilia looked up from her place beside Subaru. Wait... why was she in his spot? What gave her the privilege to sit to Subaru's right, where he always set.

"-est for all of us." Kuina realized he been staring as the blonde spoke about something, probably answering his question.

"What?" He deadpanned, while mentally throwing daggers at her pretty head.

Lilia straightened up and gave him a smug smile, "I thought it would be best for us all to get a little light, after all you're so unnaturally pale." Kuina rolled his eyes not really caring about her snide comment and took the seat beside Tomoya. It irritated him he wasn't in his spot between Subaru and Koudai.

Kazuki glanced down at him from beside Subaru's left before speaking to the group, "I hear Cookie has something great for breakfast." Leaning back in his chair, Kazuki shot everyone a dazzling smile. Cookie was one of the few humans that lived inside the mansion, besides three maids, that stayed in the eastern wing.

"Aye that I do boys, and young lass." Cookie beamed as she pushed in a cart. Tomoya basically bounced in his seat as she set the covered platters down before each member of the house.

"What is it?" Koudai asked when she batted his hand away from the lid when he went to look under it.

"Be patient young master." Winking at the red haired vampire she placed a glass of red liquid before them, stopping beside Subaru she leaned in and whispered. "I gave the young lass cranberry juice so hopefully she'll think you're drinking it also."

Subaru grinned, "Thank you, Cookie."

Nodding the cook stood and motioned for them to began eating and left out a side door pushing her cart.

"Let's eat!" Tomoya shouted and practically threw the lid from his plate. Kuina groaned as the top nearly hit him. Why couldn't he be next to calm Koudai. Oh yeah because she had to have his seat. Without removing the lid from his plate Kuina stood and grabbed it from the table and left. He already couldn't stand being in the room any longer. Ignoring the questioning gazes that burned into his back as he left Kuina wandered into the kitch

Cookie gave him a questioning look but asked nothing as he set himself down by the fire. He was glad for her caring nature. Not even three bites into his meal a plate settled on the table next to him and soon Cookie was beside him and handing him another glass of blood.

" How is it?" she asked trying to start up a small conversation with the young vampire. Kuina smiled as she took a bite of her own.

"It's delicious as always Cookie. Thank you for yet another wonderful meal."

"Cookie beamed at him before going back to eat her meal, Kuina doing the same. Soon empty plates were pushed away and he let out a peaceful sigh before leaning back in his chair. "Do you think I can keep eating in here?"

Cookie nodded giving him another pleasant smile that made him miss his mother. "Sure I don't mind the company, as long as you can put up with these old bones."

Kuina laughed, "I think I can that is if you could hand my old bones."

"I keep forgetting how old you are young master." Cookie shook her head but smiled nonetheless. "I have dishes to do sadly." Nodding Kuina stood and headed for the door stopping briefly he glanced back over his shoulder at the old woman.

"Cookie I can talk to Subaru about hiring another maid to help you in the kitchens if you want me to."

"That would be most appreciated. You are too kind, Master Kuina." 

Laughter was erupting from the dining hall when Kuina walked past, from his peripheral vision he could see all five seated around the table not even missing his absence. Letting out a throaty growl he hurried along. Kazuki could just shove it today, Kuina seriously didn't feel like putting up with him or anyone else.


	4. Chapter not so 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting to be so busy with work! But I am trying to get time to write so hopefully it will work out!! You can kill me if you like~ Scary moment when the music switches of to Dark Choir Lucifers Hymn (O.o') I'm kinda scared now! I just wanted my Vampy music! O.o God I play league too much and main Vlad way too much V_V

Kazuki was looking for him he could tell from the way his footsteps constantly walked up and down the hall and the slamming and opening of doors. Subaru and the others had left earlier and Kuina preoccupied himself in the farthest corner of the library reading in the dim light a book called Loveless. It was okay, it talked about three friends and how one became the hero, one the wander and one the prisoner. He had heard a poetic red haired walking around the village reciting it every chance he got. And in all honesty Kuina still couldn’t figure out what made the redhead so obsessed. Or maybe he was just genuinely crazy.

Kuina would go with the last idea. The man was completely nuts.

He groaned why did all the good looking humans have to be crazy. Leaning back against the plush red leather couch Kuina brought Loveless back up. His gold and silver eyes scanned over the pages trying to make sense of the poem that was unfurling before him.

After about a few sentences he gave up and tossed the book away, it landed with a thud somewhere on the dark red carpet, not that he really cared.

“You know that’s book abuse, right?” Kazuki’s voice sounded from one of the rows off to the left. Kuina groaned and pulled the couch cousin over his head he really didn’t want to put up with Kazuki or anyone for that matter. The couch dipped by his feet and Kuina kicked lazily at the other. “And that’s Kazuki abuse, something Kazuki doesn’t like.” Kazuki chided and proceed to sit on Kuina’s legs. “Now why is someone, who doesn’t find books worth his time, hiding away in the library of all places?”

“I don’t want to be bothered.” Kuina muttered his voice muffled by the cushion.

Kazuki sighed and patted Kuina’s legs lightly, “ Sex in a library... have yet to try that.”

Kuina gasped and coughed, having inhaled pillow dust, “Shut up Kazuki!”

Kazuki moved and Kuina growled when he felt his lover’s full weight on top of him. “Guess you won’t mind if I go to sleep then?”

“Kazuki,” Kuina hissed, though it sounded more like a whine due to the cushion. Squirming he tried to knock the other off of him but failed earning a soft airy chuckle for his attempts.

“Aw Kuina-chan you’re so adorable,” Kazuki cooed and leaned closer to the purpelette’s ear, “Especially when you blush like that. Makes me want to eat you up.”

“Kazuki st-” he all about muffled yelled at the other.

Laughter filled the air and Kazuki’s weight disappeared. “I’m just kidding.” fresh cold air rushed to kuina’s burning face as his friend removed the cushion and proceeded to once again plop down on his legs. “You my friend have turned into a tomato.” Kuina groaned and swatted at the finger that suddenly appeared too close to his face. Sending a futile glare towards the other he reached for the closest object, which happened to be Loveless, and chucked it at Kazuki.

Instantly Kazuki’s hands went up as he tried in vain to deflect the book, “Hey! Hey! If it's cuddles and books you want then all you had to do is ask!”

“Kazuki…” Kuina groaned and tried to sink deeper into the couch, “Please stop making those comments..”

“Oi! You liked the idea last night!”

“I was in a blood rage!”

“Still…”

“Just cause Subaru and the others are gone doesn’t mean we do things like that now.”

“But-”

“What part of not wanting sex do you not get?”

Kazuki sighed in defeat and stood up, “She really set you in a bad mood didn’t she?”

Biting his tongue, Kuina looked away ashamed filling him when he noticed the hurt in his lover's usually bright eyes. “I’m sorry Kazuki, I’m just stressed.”

Batting at his legs Kazuki signaled him to move them, “Don’t let that wench get to you… please… It hurts to see you this way. All the smiles, your laughs everything keeps disappearing.” tilting his head back to rest on the velvet backing Kazuki continued, “Its hurting all of us. Even Subaru, though he won't mention it.” Cool fingers slipped under his chin forcing him to face forward, Silver and Gold eyes met his ruby one.

“I’m sorry,” Was all Kuina whispered before he lightly brushed his lips over Kazuki’s.

He would try his damned hardest to keep his lovers happy, even though he was the cause of all their grief. No, no he wasn’t the cause. Lilia was. She came into their world, and was taking everything. They were happy before her, and they would be happy after her also.

Kuina smirked, he knew exactly what he had to do, to bring back his lovers’ happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N/ If anyone gets the reference in the beginning I will kiss you (Not really) Hint its one of my favorite video games! Which I have yet to write about... but I'm sure some of you will get it.. if you know the game XD


End file.
